Deep Down
Deep Down is the Thirty-nine episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix meets Emily again, as she introduces her boyfriend this time. Hendrix happy to meet Chris, as he calls Hendrix boss, because he is his hero. Chris hopes that Hendrix becomes a leader because of his spirit, Hendrix laughs with Emily, as she hopes that they get married soon, as Hendrix thinks it's a dream. Emily started laughing, as Hendrix goes to Providence HQ Hendrix asking Cara about his mission, as Cara is is very good. As they in a desert in a mission. Bock is okay about his mission. Oracle heard Hendrix laughing, as Oracle and Hendrix banter off, as she tells Hendrix about Mite making a big drill. Oracle knows the ground collapsed and many will be killed underground, as Hendrix heads there with Cara and Bock, as Doctor Hawkins comes in to help too. Doctor Hawkins got a tracker beam on Mite, as they go underground with Hendrix's team. Doctor Hawkins always thinks Hendrix calls Caitlyn alone. as Cara calls him Doc, when she is here. Doctor Hawkins sees nothing, as grapple up, to the copter, flying to the other side. Hendrix team goes underground to help find Mite, digging the drill. Hendrix helps Mite, Doctor Hawkins was busying find Mite from the other side. Hendrix worries about Doctor Hawkins, as she okay, Oracle knows Mite got back up to help drill more from underground, Hendrix banters with Oracle again, about buying new clothes. She reads book, as she's good at it, with Hendrix learned from her, as Hendrix gets close to the drill, as Cara wants to know where they are going. Hendrix goes the right way, as he finds Mite, as he sees the drill been planned by Mite and his men. As hie men help him, as the earthquake happens. As many cars have been destroyed, with Mite drilling the whole to burn the road down, as they do it to get revenge on the taxes people. Hendrix plans to stop him, as Cara tells Doctor Hawkins, about Mite destroy the whole, to get revenge against the taxes people. She coming on the other side to help Hendrix, as Mite lost contact with his men, as Hendrix warns Mite to shut down the engine, if he doesn't, it will ruin roads and the destruction that Mite caused, Hendrix and Mite battle against each other, with Bock and Cara battle against Mite's men. Hendrix tells him to stop it, as Mite plans to drill the last, in every road too, with the earthquake being split. Hendrix got angry and almost defeating him, as he's being hacked again by Mite, with his Cybernetics. Mite punches him, as he is angry about Hendrix, as he nearly about to end him, as Doctor Hawkins kicks Mite and beats him, with the help from her team, to defeat him. As Hendrix destroy the drill, as Mite being arrested again. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins talks about his behavior, as it's improving, also about being a leader, as Doctor Hawkins thinking about being a Teacher for the projects, as she good at it more than being an urgent, both are starting to laughs, as Doctor Hawkins is right and spot of about Hendrix. Episode Moments *Mite uses the drill to get revenge on his taxes, but was taken down by Providence Accord *Emily has a boyfriend name, Chris Blake Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Audrey Billings Villains * Mite * Mite's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Mite car has been taken away * Hendrix works with Cara and Bock, for the first time, since ages See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Wes Gleason